In general, a liquid such as chemicals used for semiconductor manufacturing apparatuses and general chemicals is charged at a production plant into a storage container, which is then shipped with a cap attached to an opening part formed on the storage container. It is known that a special cap with piping fixed thereto is attached to the opening part for removing the liquid stored in such a storage container (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. S63-232127).
According to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. S63-232127, the liquid stored in the storage container can be drawn up through the piping or extracted by supplying a gas for pumping out the liquid into the storage container.